Wesker's Return
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: Six months after the events of Africa things are still getting worse. Bio terrorism is on a global increase. Not to mention BSAA agents are vanishing across the world. Unknown to Chris and his team, this is just a taste of things to come... NOW COMPLETE! CONTINUED IN THE NEW AND IMPROVED 'Wesker's Return Part 2'.
1. Rendezvous

**This is a new Resident Evil fanfic of mine. I've been planning it for a while now and I've finally had the time to get it started. It's set in the same universe my first Global War story called Fifth Survivor. The story begins in the year 2008, shortly after the death of Albert Wesker. If you want to know about Fifth Survivor I'd suggest having a read. Later on one of my really kick ass OC's will join the cast!  
**

**At this point Chris and Jill are back with the BSAA. Leon has recently finished his bodyguard duty because President Graham has left office, and Claire is searching the world for Sherry.**

**Let the story begin!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Rendezvous**

"Chris! Did you find that disk?"

Here we see Jill Valentine clad in her blue BSAA uniform. A cell phone is pressed tightly to her ear as she walks through the halls of a large but dimly lit building.

"Finally, yeah! You have no idea how well protected this information is," Crackles Chris' tired voice over the phone.

"Good," Says Jill hastily, "We should meet somewhere to decipher the disk's content."

"Way ahead of you there, partner," Replies Redfield with a tired yawn. "I'm going back to head office as we speak. How's your end of the investigation going?"

"Well," Starts Jill before pulling open the old mahogany door ahead of her, "So far I haven't got a single thing. The leads I had ended up being totally useless. There's still no sign of the missing Agents."

A quiet sigh escapes from Chris' lips, "I don't believe this. Three BSSA operatives vanish within the space of two weeks, and what's worse is we don't even have a trace of them..."

Jill steps into her dusty office in BSAA Headquarters. She hasn't been here for a VERY long time, "First it was Parker," Says Valentine rather glumly.

"Then Monroe and Lennox," Finishes Chris.

Over the past four months a dozen BSSA agents have vanished without a trace. Most of them are from European branches of the organisation. They hail from places like England, Russia, France and so on. That isn't the case any longer. Just two weeks ago a group of American BSSA agents seemed to just disappear off the face of the Earth. ALL of them were close co workers to Chris and Jill.

Naturally this has been a cause of serious concern to the North American branch of the BSSA. Intent on getting to the bottom of things as soon as possible, Redfield and Valentine have been dispatched by the head of their department to get to the bottom of this case. Their main objective is to find the whereabouts of their missing comrades, and bring them back alive if at all possible.

Kenji Parker is a BSAA agent in charge of investigating corporate corruption. He was given an assignment a few weeks ago by one of his superiors to investigate rumours of inappropriate conduct, and illigal use of company resources at one Tri Cell's labs in Colarado. He went undercover to start his investigation, but after a week he stopped reporting back.

In the last transmission he sent before he vanished he told his comrades that he was close to uncovering something important. He just needed a couple of more days to finalize his report.

* * *

Due to his untimely disappearance two more agents, Alex Monroe and James Lennox were dispatched to try and track him down. Just like their other comrade, James and Alex both reported in fine for a few days, but shortly after they vanished as well. Attempts to find them using their internal tracking devices were made, but the micro chips wouldn't respond to the computer system.

With the situation growing even more bleak, Chris and Jill were given the case to solve themselves.

After a rather half hearted **WHACK **Jill's old computer begins to boot up, "Makes you wonder just how safe we really are. Training or not."

Outside where Chris is standing, the rain begins to pour viciously. He slips the disk in his jacket pocket to keep it safe from any harm, quickly bolting for his parked Land Rover on the street corner. He's been travelling up and down the States these past few weeks on a wild hunt for information.

Chris climbs into his car to avoid the heavy rainfall, "I'm on my way back, right now. Where will I find you?"

"Old office on the second floor," Answers Jill in a hurry.

"Right," Chris starts his car. "I'll be there soon."

* * *

**An Hour Later at BSAA Headquarters**

Chris sits down beside Jill at her desk. He passes the computer disk to her and she slots it into CD drive. It takes a minute to register on the old computer, but eventually the program on the disk begins to load. The background goes white as a loading bar pops up in the centre of the screen.

On the left side of the screen a web browser pops open. It's downloading something, much to the surprise of the pair sat at the desk. As soon as the download finishes a folder opens up to display a rather large file directory. The top four folders in the Hierarchy are titled with the names of four major countries.

UNITED STATES OF AMERICA

SOUTH AFRICA

ENGLAND

CANADA

"Four different countries," States Jill

Nodding in response, Chris takes the mouse for a moment. He double clicks on the UNITED STATES OF AMERICA file.

The web browser turns black for a moment. In the bottom left corner a loading bar starts to slowly fill. Out of nowhere the web browser expands to fill the entire page, as if the computer actually has a mind of it's own. In another brief flash an image pops up to fill the whole screen.

Chris and Jill see a black haired man with Asian features locked up in a high tech prison cell. He's clad in a tight fitting BSAA uniform with his ID card clearly on display. Judging by the marks on his body and the bloodstains on his uniform, he's taken quite a nasty beating from someone. A look of severe discomfort is plainly written all over his badly bruised face.

A spark ignites inside Jill's mind, "Hold on.. Isn't that.."

"Parker," Announces Chris in a tone of certainty. "One of the missing Agents from our department."

"Were did you get this disk from, Chris?"

The muscular agent turns to face his comrade, "One of our contacts working for Tri Cell Europe called Jackson. He said that in exchange for the data he wanted assured BSAA protection around the clock."

"Is he even a reliable source?" Asks Valentine.

Not sure quite what to say, Chris turns back to face the screen, "Well... He isn't known for being trustworthy. He has a lot of double dealings with various members of the information exchange. However, the leads he DOES bring are accurate."

A nervous look seems to show through on Jill's face, "That doesn't fill me with a lot of confidence.."

An almost silent sigh escapes from Chris. He's in deep thought. "Well.. Even though we can't trust him, the picture we've seen so far is proof enough to at least keep searching through these files. The man in the photograph is Parker. No doubt about it."

"A picture's one thing, but it doesn't tell us where he is. OR where he's being held. We don't even know if that picture's recent or not..."

Intent on finding something of interest, Chris carries on looking through the file. He eventually comes across a video clip of some description. He double clicks it, feeling rather curious.

The computers media playing software starts to buffer the video file.

Though a little fuzzy, a rather attractive young woman is visible on screen. She has pale white skin with freckles and dark green eyes. Her most distinguishing feature is the long ruby red hair that spills down her back. She's wearing a rather baggy brown BSSA uniform, and looks no older than twenty five. Both Chris and Jill recognise her in an instant.

"ALEX MONROE!" Shouts Chris.

The the second of the three missing operatives from their department. However, she looks really flustered and panicked, almost like she's been to hell and back!

"Shhhh," Jill puts a finger on her lips, before pointing back to the computer screen. "Listen to the recording..."

* * *

**(Just a little note for all you guys. Speech from video's, letters, and recorded messages will be in bold. Anyway, back to the story.)**

"**Jill, Chris," **Alex begins.

"**If you're getting this message, I'm in serious trouble. The situation is much worse than we first thought. The things we heard about the corruption within Tri Cell are true. You got rid of Excella Gione in Africa, but it looks like she was just one of many officials using Tri Cell for her own needs."**

Alex hastily produces a silver handgun from her waist belt. In a rather desperate fashion she cocks it, and stands on the spot. One of her eyes is still fixed on the screen, the other on the rather bulky looking metal door behind her.

'INTRUDER DETECTED!'

Red lights are flashing behind her as the security alarm screeches in the distance.

"**You've obviously got the disk now, or else you wouldn't be watching this. I had a feeling someone would come after me, so I copied all the information I could find onto an encrypted CD, including this video. Kenji was... TAKEN... However, there's a protected recording on this disk that Claire will want... He dug up some information regarding Sherry Birkin during his investigation..."**

Alex breathes a hasty sigh, **"The password to access the recording in X12942. It's in the Canada file. You always told me about your sister and her search for that girl... Looks like Kenji remembered too..."**

SLAM! THUD!

Something heavy starts to bash at the door behind Alex. After a few heavy hits the door starts to dent. It won't hold out much longer...

"**Shit... I don't have long! Both of you... LISTEN CAREFULLY! Uroboros has been smuggled out of West Africa to various different locations around the world. THREE of those countries are listed on this disk..."**

CRACK!

The hefty door starts to buckle back even further!

"**NO... They're getting in...I have to go! One last thing... James is still alive, Chris! He fled to Canada, following one of the leads we found... There's an active lab complex owned by Tri Cell there... That would be a good place to look first..."**

With the door almost coming off it's hinges Alex turns to face her fate, though she leaves the recorder running so she can speak for a second longer.

"**Warn Leon... Warn YOU'RE SISTER! No one with connections to Bio terrorism or the BSSA is safe now... HE'S BACK... You didn't stop hi..."**

The screen goes white in a crackle of static and the recording comes to a close.

* * *

"My God," Gasps Jill.

Chris gets out of his chair, remaining silent as he heads for the door.

"Chris," Valentine calls.

"Yeah? What is it?" He turns to face her.

For a moment she doesn't say a word. The sheer shock still hasn't fully sunk in yet, "What do we do?"

"Canada," Is the single response of her comrade. "If James is alive we need to bring him back. Plus, there's Uroboros to worry about. I'll call Claire and Leon. They'll help us..."

"Right," Nods Jill.

As Chris leaves the office a deep sense of dread and anguish fills him to the very core. He's already had to deal with Uroboros once. If it wasn't for the great help he was given by Sheva during the whole nightmare he never would have survived. Parts of West Africa are still in utter chaos from the spread of Uroboros at the hands of Wesker just a 6 months before.

If the lethal virus really has been spread to four other very large and well developed countries, it could mean a hazardous epidemic for the whole world. Plus there's one last thing still bugging Chris to no end.

Earlier on in the recording Alex said that 'HE' was back. The big question still remains to be solved. Just who is HE? Given time, maybe Chris and Jill will find out...

* * *

**End of Chapter 1**

**Thanks for taking the time to read this everyone. Over the next few chapters I'll be bringing most of the Resident Evil team together to Chris and Jill in their search. First up, will be Leon and Claire. **

**Please give me some feedback if you enjoyed it. You can expect some more quite soon! Plus, I already have multiple endings planned out for this story, so many a sequel may be spawned when it's finished.**


	2. Infernal Torment

**AUTHORS NOTES**

**Although I said Leon and Claire would come next, I changed my mind during the planning stage. The next character to be added to the roster will be none other than Sherry. After all, she's very under credited. She'll be a major character in this story, which is good for all you Sherry fans!**

**You'll also see a few references to Fifth Survivor in here. So if you wonder who Adam is, read Fifth Survivor and you'll understand why he's important. He'll also arrive later on, but why he does is going to stay secret. **

**Oh, and thoughts will be represented in italic writing. The bold speech is from the research staff.**

**Anyway, on with the chapter! **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Infernal Torment**

"AHHHHHHH!"

The shrieks of pure anguish escape from her lips night after night, yet no one is ever there to listen. Years and years of suffering at the hands of medical experts have taught her to stop prying for a saviour. She can beg, she can scream, she can howl in agony. No one out there will hear her.

Ten long years have passed her by. She waits, she longs, she hopes that someone will remember her. Taken as a child, educated as a teenager, and tortured as a woman. She has nothing left to hope for. Nothing left to keep her sanity intact. The raging nightmares that plague her mind will destroy her sooner or later. She just stays silent in her captivity.

"**The subject is showing a reasonable amount of resistance to the T Virus," **Is the only thing they care to say.

"**Increase the dosage," **And so the fire burns within her veins yet again!

Though she screams, though she cries, though suffers, she never forgets. What remains of her mind is still clamped on the few remaining memories she holds dear. True, they may have been some of the most painful moments of her life, but they still let her keep the slightest shred of hope intact. In every shadow there is a speck of light. This single dimly flickering light is what keeps this young woman fighting to stay alive.

"CLAIRE... CLAIRE! COME BACK!"

"**She's dreaming again, sir. It would seem that a few of her more stubborn memories are still intact."**

They try to crush her, destroy her, yet she resists with all she has left. Forgetting. will be the end of her mind. She MUST remember... She has to remember... After a decade of agony at the hands of Bio Weapon researchers she still fights to keep the ounce of humanity that shines inside her soul. They try to break her... Yet she hangs in there against all the odds.

"I'm here... I'M HERE...I'M HERE! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"**Mental activity is on the increase, sir. Somehow subject Twenty is still resisting the effects of the viral agent."**

**

* * *

**

They can't keep her in here forever! She won't let them cage her like an animal for the rest of eternity. With every containment they inject into her veins, every vial, every sample, she becomes even stronger. Though her brain is on the brink of burning out, her body is becoming a weapon. If they take their experiments any further she'll become a destroyer of epic proportions.

What do they want to happen to her? They want her to forget what she once was. The sweet, innocent girl that used to reside within id of no use to them. They educated her to gain a greater understanding as she grew, only to further enhance her knowledge of the brutal torture she would be forced to fight against as she developed into a woman.

Do they care? Not one bit. They follow their sadistic orders. Those who refuse to follow their orders meet a rather nasty demise! She was to become something special... That's what HE said to her, as the veins in which her blood flowed were corrupted with poison. A trump card is what she is destined to become.

If his master plan was to fail, he would bide his time. It didn't matter how long the wait, how long the struggle to create perfection. HE was immortal. He IS Immortal, and his special little weapon can be made to live forever, just like him!

"**We've passed her mental borderline, sir... I do NOT recommend going any further at this time. If we damage her cortex much more she WILL become totally unreachable..."**

"**TEST TERMINATED," **Announces the artificial intelligence of the lab complex.

She hits the cold marble floor with a shallow **THUD**...

"I'LL WAIT HERE... COME BACK, OKAY?"

"Don't worry... I'll never leave your side," The young woman replies to herself in a rather shaky yet masculine voice.

"**She's talking to herself..."**

She looks onward, past the glass tube, past the shiny metallic walls. It's there she sees his face, his eyes, his smile protecting her. Though he was nothing more than a young boy at the time, he defended her, he supported her. He was her single ray of hope until Claire and Leon came to save the day. Raccoon City would be the beginning. It would also be the very end...

"ADAM... HELP ME... HELLLPPPP MEEEEEEE," She shrieks with all her might!

"**Damn it! This stupid bitch won't keep her mouth shut!"**

When she falls to her knees he's gone again. No trace, no sound, no touch. He's faded away like a ghost floating in the wind. What happened to him? Where did he go? Did he live? Did he die? She doesn't have a clue... All she can do is cling on to the memories she has left, her tiny broken lifelines.

"Help me... Someone please help me..."

She doesn't even have the energy to scream any more. Her blood burns with an infectious disease that sucks the very will to live out of her. All she can do is think of the past, mutter one desperate plea after another in the hope of actually being heard. However, she's just fooling herself. No one is coming to her aid. No one is going to save her from this prison.

* * *

"**Right, twelve hours. I think it's time for the Subject's dose of anti viral serum.."**

Anti Viral Serum... Now THOSE are a few words she does remember quite well. She even has a slight fondness of them. For just a few moments she can feel the slightest hint of humanity return to her scrawny, broken body. She wants it, she needs it. The burning needs to go away... She would even KILL for a chance to make the burning in her veins subside for the smallest moment.

It's coming... She can sense it. A tiny yet deranged smile is forming on her cracked dry lips. She's waiting... If she's a good girl the serum comes TWICE a day.

"**SERUM DOSE ADMINSTERED TO SUBJECT," **Declares the mechanical voice of the labs AI.

"AH! Hmmmmmm," She hits the floor again.

This time things are different for her. The pain has gone away! Her tiny, shattered thoughts are coming together clearly. Her past, her life as a child, the education she received from the lab technicians as a teenage girl. Leon and Claire, ADAM...

The smile on her face grows, "I... I'm back..."

_I'll get out of here... I... I'll find a way to escape... I want to be free... I HAVE TO BE FREE..._

The last decade of her life has been spent being shipped around the globe in a glass tube. From country to country, lab to lab. She has been EVERYWHERE you could possibly imagine.

They used to let her out now and again, when she was in her teenage years. She needed to be educated, her adult mind developed, otherwise she would be totally useless to them. A child like understanding of the world would have served no purpose to them! Now she's just kept in her tube, sedated, injected, shocked and battered into submission.

When the dose of serum kicks in she's free to piece together the shards of her broken sanity. She can think without restraint, dream without the nightmares, feel the smallest shred of kindness and remorse take its place in her heart. She can feel HUMAN once again...

"**Now remember, this Subject has an EXTREME addiction to the Anti Viral Serum. If given too high a dose her body can go into a total breakdown. We only give her a moderate sized shot lasting for about fifteen minutes... Then a fresh dose of T Virus needs to be given..."**

**

* * *

**

At this moment in time She doesn't even care about the conversations of the lab technicians outside her tube. With the serum flowing through her veins she's free to have a reprieve from the almost constant suffering she feels every single day. She needs to treasure it, because soon the POISON will be coming back.

When HE comes back the tests will begin again. For a short time she was quite lucky though. When his so called 'Master Plan' was put into action he was so busy organising his operations that he neglected his experiments on her. Her dose of serum was increased, her T Virus levels dropped, and for a short while she was able to find peace.

That time of tranquillity has long since passed her by. HIS 'Master Plan' would be doomed to crash and burn. His dreams of conquest would be crushed, along with his hopes of achieving a world of perfect genetic superiority. With his resources running low again he was given no choice but to sink into the shadows for a second time.

"**So this is one of the longest lasting Subjects we have in the lab? Judging by the state of her I find that really hard to believe. There's no way could have survived over nine years of such intensive research methods!"**

He's still bitter over the defeat which was handed to him by his nemesis, even to this day. However, he will move on, because he still has HER to perfect.

Time is running out for her. Very soon he will be returning to continue his tests and twisted experiments. She can't fight him from inside her tube. The only option left is to resist with all that remains of her heart and soul. His goal is to turn her into the perfect weapon, a killing machine of almost God like proportions. She isn't let that happen... She would rather endure an eternity of endless suffering!

* * *

The door to the lab swings open again. He's stood there watching her, his arms folded in a remorseless gargoyle like fashion. Though his eyes are hidden away from the world she can sense the evil pulsing within his rotted soul. She knows what's coming next! At a single snap of his fingers and the many research technicians within the room hurry to their posts. HE commands almost God like power over his people.

They're ready, they're waiting. At his command the torment will begin once more. She's lost count of how many times she's had to suffer at his blood stained hands. All she can do is clench her eyes shut ant wait for the inevitable.

"**I think now is time to see if the methods we have used so far will prove worthwhile. Today we move on to the FINAL stage," **He decrees with total control.

After hearing his words several scientists begin to race around the lab, some taking their places at computer terminals, others moving to acquire hazard suits. In mere seconds the lab is ablaze with a crazy amount of hustle and bustle. The head scientist of the team presents HIM with a parasitic sample of some sort. It looks very much alive from within it's fragile glass container.

"**Very good! Open a fresh data record from this moment on. Subject Twenty, SHERRY BIRKIN, is to be infected with the Uroboros parasite..."**

Fearing the worst she hits the floor, crystal tears flowing from her deep blue eyes...

"ADAM, Claire...Leon... Someone... Please help me..."

"**Chris! You will NOT stop me again..."**

**End of Chapter 2!**

**

* * *

**

**What will become of Sherry? You'll have to keep on reading in order to find out! Rest assured though, she's VERY important. In the next chapter Chris and Jill meet up with Claire and Leon to begin their search!**

**Please drop me a review if you're liking the story so far. Thanks for reading!**

**I'm also sorry about any spelling or grammatical errors you may find. I'm using Open Office, so trying to preform a decent proof read is a NIGHTMARE!**


	3. Tears of Suffering

**Okay ladies and gentlemen, it's time for chapter 3! In this chapter we'll see Leon and Claire. Plus, Chris and Jill are going to try and access the protected recording on the disk. **

**You'll also notice there's a lot of tense changing from Past to Present. That's just my style of writing and I hope that doesn't confuse you too much.**

**Once again, I'm going to apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors. Since I'm poor I can't afford proper Microsoft writing applications! Anyway, let the chapter commence!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Tears of Suffering**

Out of everyone involved in an incident with Bio Terrorism Leon S Kennedy must be one of the best agents known to man. During his nightmare in Spain he battled against impossible odds to rescue the daughter of Ex President Graham. He wasn't only faced with parasitic monsters, but also crazed cultists and chainsaw wielding lunatics. Around every corner there was something waiting to maim and destroy him.

With what seemed like the fate of the very world resting on his shoulders, he fought with everything he had to stop the Los Illuminados from taking control. With no one to aid him except the mysterious agent Ada Wong, and the brave United States chopper pilot named Mike, he toppled the crazed Spanish. Sadly, Mike would never return home to his family at the end of the ordeal. Though he died in the battle, Leon never forgot about him once.

When the case was brought to a close Leon returned home with Ashley safe and sound. He would be hailed as a hero for the amazing feats he achieved during his exploits in Spain. Many months of therapy later he would return to the White House to become the MAIN protector of Ashley Graham. However, deep down all the horrific memories of his time in Spain still remained close at heart. He NEVER forgot about a single one of them.

That was four long years ago...

Not long ago President Graham left office. As a result Leon was quickly relived of his bodyguard duties by the new President Johnson.

Five months later Kennedy formed his own private investigation agency. To the eyes of the public this agency was founded for the sole purpose of tracking down dangerous criminal groups. That couldn't be have been any further from the GENUINE truth...

When Chris returned from Africa Leon was truly horrified to find about the new Uroboros virus. Plus, the gruesome details of Wesker's plan to take over the world didn't help him sleep any better at night either.

"Something has to be done," Leon said to himself that day.

Unable to sit idly by while the threat of Bio Terrorism was on the increase, the former government agent made a few phone calls to some of his trusted contacts within the secret service. Thus, the Kennedy Investigation Agency was formed. It's true purpose was to assist the BSSA in their investigations across North America, by providing information and offering discrete support where possible.

Though Chris and Leon never saw eye to eye to discuss their business, the two were in constant contact, sending information and leads to various cases back and forth. Leon supplied Chris with the contacts he needed, and Chris acquired the BSSA funding Kennedy needed to keep his organisation running. It was a sound deal that the pair greatly prospered from.

* * *

Claire would also join forces with Leon to assist her brother in his missions. She too had been a survivor on the dreaded Raccoon City Incident. Then there was also Rockfort Island to take into consideration. It was yet another place to becoming outstandingly messed up due to the activities of the mysterious Albert Wesker. EVERYONE on that island was butchered when his rouge faction of Umbrella struck, and for what?

The T Veronica Virus! Yet another tool of Bio Terrorism!

She couldn't have been more eager to help her older sibling in his quest to shield the innocent, that was true. In fact, her own PERSONAL mission weighed heavily upon saving someone who was no doubt trapped in the confines of the unknown. Many years ago someone she held very dear to her was taken away, someone she vowed to protect with all her heart.

Sherry Birkin...

During her hellish experience in Raccoon City Sherry was one of two people Claire actually held some trust in. She was nothing more than a defenceless girl just trying to survive the whole epidemic. Through the eyes of a child the spine chilling situation must have been nothing short of pure insanity. Plus, Claire had deep feelings of friendship for her.

She had always wanted a younger sibling of her own. In fact, it's all she ever wanted when she was a little girl. Sure, she always had Chris in her life, but that was different. He was much older than her. By the time Claire was starting Junior High her brother had almost graduated Senior. When the time finally come for her to graduate High School her elder sibling was joining the S.T.A.R.S team!

It hurt inside because Claire never got that little sister she always wanted. So, when the nightmare of Raccoon City set in it was only natural that she took care of Sherry through the grim moments. The red haired biker saw Sherry as that younger she never had. Though Chris would have never approved, she intended to become her legal guardian.

Unfortunately Claire's dream would never come to pass. It didn't take long for Agents in disguise to get a lock on Sherry's location. Leon was taking care of her at the time, but they managed to trick him by saying they were from a government group offering her protection from Umbrella. When Leon was shown their papers things seemed genuine enough, so with a tearful goodbye he was forced to give her up.

She was never seen again by ANYONE... That terrible day took place over NINE years ago...

Where did she go?

Why did they decide to take her away?

Is she even alive now?

Claire didn't have a single answer to those three plague like questions. For a very long time the red head was overcome by the grief of her abduction. That was the main reason for her joining Leon and his agency.

There was one thing EVERYONE was sure of, if nothing else.

Someone connected to the Bio Weapon trade must have taken Sherry away. At first Claire feared it might be Wesker, but when word of his death reached her six months ago she was forced to rule that option out. Sherry was never found in Africa, and so Claire kept on searching.

Then she got a phone call from her brother yesterday...

During their search for the three missing BSAA agents Chris and Jill were presented with a very important lead. To be exact, that lead came in the form of an encrypted disk. On that disk there was supposed to be some information regarding the whereabouts of Sherry!

Claire wasn't willing to take any chances on something so crucial. Without a moments notice she boarded a plane to New York to meet with Jill, Leon and her Brother. Their plan was to gather at Leon's detective agency to crack open the rest of the disk.

Leon has had Claire staying at his house for the past few days while Chris and Jill were preparing for the trip.

Jill told her comrades over the phone that they would be heading out, fully prepared if the Disk proved to have worthwhile information on one of the Agents, or Sherry. No one was in a position to refuse. The disappearances across the world were becoming more frequent, much more intense with every passing month.

This case was fast becoming a fully armed, intensely prepared BSSA field operation. One that Leon would also be playing an active part in!

* * *

**24 Hours Later: Leon's Office**

The group has finally come together. All four of them are crammed into Leon's rather untidy office. Leon, Jill and Chris are all huddled around the computer. At the back of the band is Claire, stood over Leon with her arms folded anxiously. She's come a very long way to see this so called 'lead' on Sherry

"This is it, everyone." Jill slots the CD into the drive with a nervous sigh.

With a faint **Hummmm **the disk boots up its content. The file hierarchy appears on screen once again. The four main countries are still listed at the top.

"Alex said it was in the Canada folder." Chris takes control of the mouse and starts clicking away.

It takes a while to wade through most of the programs and less important files. Most of data appears to be outdated research. There even seems to be some really primitive Bio Weapon data from the Umbrella Corporation in there! Just what were the people in the Tri Cell lab this was stolen from actually looking for?

"Take a look at the video file near the bottom." Leon points at the computer screen.

**SUBJECT TWENTY (Birkin)**

"That must be it," Responds Jill. "Click it Chris..."

"Erm..." Claire stammers nervously.

Leon turns back to face her, placing his hand on top of hers, "It'll be fine... Don't worry..."

"I...I hope you're right Leon..." Claire decides to turn away from the screen for a moment. A feeling of pure dread is building up inside her.

Chris double clicks the video file, "Here goes nothing..."

**PASSWORD VERIFICATION REQUIRED...**

"I'll deal with that," Jill turns her eyes down to look at the keyboard. The entire room is filled with a deathly silence, with the only exception being the **CLACK **sound emanating from the computer keys.

"Done," She Valentine shortly.

**PASSWORD ACCEPTED...**

**

* * *

**

The screen turns black...

Leon reaches over to turn on the speakers. Slowly the video clip begins to fade into plain sight. The group can see Kenji Parker perched over a computer screen. He's adjusting the video camera which is recording the clip.

Something that catches the attention of Chris is the time stamp of the video recording. This clip was recorded just last week! That must mean Kenji was still active until just recently. He must have lost contact with BSAA headquarters, but was still able to continue his investigation.

"**Good, it's working... Took long enough to fix this camera**," Moans Kenji

The young Asian man appears to be locked in one of the security rooms of a Tri Cell complex.

"**BSAA Headquarters, this is Agent Kenji Parker speaking. I have the final part of my report here for you. I've found something far more valuable than old research documents this time. This should be what we need to uncover the corruption within Tri Cell..."**

Kenji starts to type something into the computer terminal. A faint beeping sound can be heard over the recording as he does this.

"**What I'm about to send you is a video clip I recorded using a concealed camera. You'll see a test subject undergoing intensive Viral experimentation... This took place in one of the restricted lab buildings hidden beneath the Tri Cell building in Montreal... I'm sending you the details of the test subject now..."**

At the click of Kenji's mouse the data file flashes up on screen.

* * *

The picture of a dangerously thin, blonde haired woman clad in a white dress becomes visible. Her hair is scruffy, badly knotted with split ends, though it's still long enough to reach past her shoulders. The young woman, whoever she is resembles a ghost pale insomniac that hasn't slept for at least a month. One of the most disturbing features is her deep blue eyes, which are so badly bloodshot they almost look fully red. Beneath her eyes thick black rings have formed, an obvious sign of having sleepless nights. An aura of terror seems to radiate from her pasty white face.

"Please don't be her... Please..." Claire is praying with everything she has. It can't be Sherry... Who would do such a terrible thing to her?

**NAME: Sherry Annette Birkin**

**DATE OF BIRTH: August 1986**

**AGE: 22**

**BLOOD TYPE: AB Negative**

**GENDER: Female**

**CURRENT WEIGHT: 81 Pounds**

**KNOWN RELATIVES: Annette Birkin (Deceased) William Birkin (Deceased)**

**KNOWN ACQUAINTANCES: Leon S Kennedy (Active) Claire Redfield (Active) Adam S Moore (Status Unknown)**

Sherry's file dissolves off the screen and is replaced by Kenji's face again.

"**Okay... I'm now sending a video of one of the experiments they conducted. Be warned... The recording has some VERY graphic content..."**

**

* * *

**

The next part of the video clip begins to play...**  
**

**SLAP!**

Sherry hits the ground, tears streaming down her face. A pair of muscular men clad in tight fitting protective uniforms are stood over her. One of them is holding a huge syringe filled with a purple liquid.

"**Inject the Subject with a further dose of the T Virus. We need to monitor her reaction to an increased level of viral contamination."**

"**Yes sir," **The man holding the syringe jams the needle into her neck, HARD.

Sherry continues to whimper in serious pain. Does anyone listen to her? Do they hell...

The T virus oozes into her veins, causing her to shriek at the top of her lungs! No one cares about the pain she's in though. The only response she gets is a second slap to the face, when one of her flailing hands claps onto the arm of a researcher.

**THUD!**

Sherry hits the floor again...

"**T Virus administration has been completed, sir."**

The 2 muscular researchers slowly walk out of Sherry's containment cell. She's left on the ground to howl in pain. The T Virus is burning through her veins like acid, and there's no one there two stop her cruel and inhuman treatment.

* * *

"Turn it off," Claire whispers into Leon's ear.

"Claire?" Kennedy turns to face her.

"TURN IT OFF!" She screams!

Rushing to obey her command, Leon reaches over to eject the disk from the computer. He hastily passes it back to Chris and turns off the video clip on screen.

The small office falls silent, all eyes in the room now focused on Claire. She looks through everyone like they're invisible... The only thing detectable in her own eyes is pain. A gaping wound has just been torn open inside her heart...

Not caring about their reactions or even acknowledging their presences, Claire bursts into tears. Her bewildered crying echo's through the halls of the building...

Leon embraces her in a warm hug. She keeps on crying and crying, sobbing into his shoulder with no end!

Chris snarls with anger, slamming his bulky fist into the desk, "We'll get her back... I promise Claire..."

"Jill?" He looks cross to his comrade.

She's still rather shaken herself. "Yes?"

"Call head office... Send them a copy of that recording... We're going to Canada. All FOUR of us."

With that, Chris storms out of the room...

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

**What happens next? You'll have to wait and see. Chris and others are all going to Canada in the hope of getting Sherry back. Will they succeed? And just WHO is behind all this?**

**Keep reading to find out. Leave a review if you're enjoying this so far! Thanks for taking the time to look at this. **


	4. A Warning

**Another update! Chapter 5 will be on it's way soon, as well!**

**This chapter begins with Chris and his team landing in Montreal Airport. Plus we take our first glance at a mysterious Third Party. The rating of this story may also be going up to M very soon, for violence and strong language.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: A Warning**

The trip to Canada was a quiet one for Claire. The only thing on her mind the entire way there was Sherry. How could people do such terrible things to her? Why would they even have those kind of intentions? It was clear in her mind the second she saw that recording that the little girl she treated like a sister was in serious trouble.

Who where the culprits of those foul atrocities? Miss Redfield was yet to find out.

Claire sat at the back of the plane by herself on the way here. She was totally inconsolable by ANYONE. Jill's attempts at tying to ease her worries ended in total failure. Chris tried his very best to reach his younger sister, but alas, he did little more than put a hollow smile on her face. Not wanting to see one of his closest friends in pain, Leon to comfort her as well. Kennedy did his best, managing to get a short conversation out of Claire, but her mood didn't get any better.

"She has to be okay," Claire kept telling herself all the way to Canada.

* * *

**Montreal International Airport: 9:47PM**

Jill sits herself down on a comfy looking seat in the Arrivals lounge. She's still a little worn out by the flight, "I'm taking a breather for a second, guys."

Chris goes over to kneel beside her, "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah," Jill yawns, "Just tired, that's all."

Claire walks onward by herself, still lost in her own little world, and looking VERY upset about it. With a quiet sigh Leon decides to follow her. She's worried about Sherry, he realises that, but everyone will need to work together if they want any hope of getting her out of the Tri Cell facility alive.

Leon has to do something to help her, or else the worry caused over Sherry's condition may consume her before long.

He places a hand on Claire's shoulder, "Talk to me... Please?"

She slows to a stop, but doesn't turn to face him, "What is it Leon?"

"I want to make sure you'll be okay," The look on Kennedy's face saddens a little.

"I'll be fine... As soon as we find her..." Claire carries on walking.

"LEON! COME OVER HERE! LOOK AT THIS!" Whatever Chris wants Leon to see, it can't be good. Especially since his yell attracted the attention of half the Arrival lounge.

Leon hurries over as fast as he can, "Look!"

* * *

Chris is pointing to the plasma TV on the wall of the Arrival lounge. A news report is on! Judging by the rather thick Scottish accent of the news reader, and the BBC logo in the corner of the screen, this must be being broadcast from somewhere within the United Kingdom!

"**Breaking news," **Begins the reporter.

"**A massive explosion in a rural area of Northern Scotland has completely wiped the small town of Greenwick off the face of the earth. Nothing remains of town, expect for a huge mile wide crater. The authorities believe it could be the act of Bio Terrorists, and the Scottish Branch of the BSSA has been dispatched to investigate."**

The news report goes off screen.

Not a moment later Chris' phone begins to chime in his pocket. He scoops it up in his hand to check the Caller ID.

**UNKNOWN**

**

* * *

**

Chris decides to answer the call, "Redfield."

"**CHRIS! It's me," **Crackles a tired voice over the line.

"James... You're still alive, Alex was right,"

Hearing the name James being mentioned, Jill decides to get up and move to stand beside Chris.

"**I went to the Colorado facility with Alex, to find Kenji. He'd been transferred, and by the time I realised what was going on, Tri Cell were onto us. Managed to escape to Canada, and I've got some news for you..."**

"We already know about Sherry. The disk Alex prepared for us got here without a hitch," Chris heads outside to try and keep his call private.

Jill follows him, while Leon turns his attention back to Claire.

"**That's just the thing, Chris. The facility holding Sherry has been locked down! I've been monitoring the complex for a couple of days now, via a remote connection..."**

"Locked down? A facility of that size?"

"**Yes! I'm serious. What's worse is, the command to lock down the Bio Research complex was given from a remote terminal OUTSIDE."**

"It wasn't done from within the building itself?"

"**Let me explain the layout of the complex to you," **Says James

"**You have the main Montreal Tri Cell building, where all the legal activities take place. To the far right of the courtyard there are two entrances which lead to Four Tier basement complex. That's where all the illegal Bio Weapon research takes place. They're holding Sherry there."**

"So while the main building above ground remains active, the basement section is totally sealed. Nobody on the surface is any the wiser to what's going on?"

"**Not at all. Like I said, the command to lock the place down was given from a portable terminal, outside the Tri Cell grounds. Once everything was sealed the culprit locked the terminal."**

"I know what you're saying James. We won't stand a chance in Hell of getting in there. Not unless we find that terminal and release the lock down first."

"**Bingo! But, I haven't been able to hack into ANY of the research lab's computer systems. I'm locked out, so I have NO idea what's going on down there as we speak... You'll have to be careful."**

"James, we need the location of that terminal..."

"**I'm ahead of you there Chris. Use your portable GPS system as a relay. I'll lock onto your signal and send the co ordinates... After this I need to go back offline again. I'm only borrowing a lightly secured connection."**

"Okay, thanks. I appreciate it."

"**I'm sending you a contact Number. Once you've released the complex lock down I'll be in touch again. With any luck I should be able to guide you through the labs using the comm system. Later, Chris."**

The line goes dead...

With a sigh, Chris turns to speak with his comrades, "I think it's a good idea to head for the safe house. As soon as we're rested and prepared I have our next destination..."

* * *

**Location: A Cruise Ship in The North Sea**

Moonlight from the sky above beams down on the outer deck of an ocean cruiser. The ship itself is very large, with many decks from the top to bottom. Painted in glorious white, the most distinguishing feature of the ship is the large blue Lion insignia pained on it's left side. The ship is named the Nightfall.

Sat outside alone, on the main outside deck of the ship is a young man, no older than twenty three. He's rather muscular, with lightly tanned white skin, and a small pale scar across his right cheek. His hair is rather scruffy looking and brown. Lastly are his eyes, which are a deep shade of emerald green.

As far as clothes go he's wearing black jeans, and a tight fitting black t shirt, which only helps to show off his rather muscular body. On his feet we see a pair of black army boots, and around his neck are two things. The first is a small silver pendant, and the second is a shiny silver dog tag with his name inscribed into it. Slung over the back of his chair is a dark brown trench coat, which we can only assume he was wearing a few moments ago.

The unnamed man is armed as well. Around his waist we see a decent sized equipment belt with handgun magazines slotted into it. They shimmer a pale blue in the moonlight, due to their custom colour. Hidden away at the back of his left thigh is a holster containing a large custom made combat knife. Lastly are his main weapons. On his left hip and right there are two handgun holsters, each containing a custom constructed 45 calibre handgun, which blue finish and the Lion insignia inscribed onto them.

At this moment in time he's sat outside at a table, sipping a drink of some sort and looking into the sky. There is an almost awe like expression beginning to form on his face. He seems peaceful and relaxed.

* * *

Then, a beeping noise begins to sound which breaks his calm trance. Sighing with an almost aggressive frustration, he brings a VERY high tech looking wrist watch out of his jeans pocket. As far as watches go this one looks very state of the art, though bulky. Painted in black, with many different buttons of varying different sizes, and even a small digital screen, this watch like device is the source of the beeping.

"Damn it," With a frustrated the man straps the black watch to his right wrist tightly. It continues to beep even more.

Though only a few inches wide, the screen of this watch resembles that of a computer.

The man presses a button on the watch, causing a brief **PING.**

He brings the watch close to his face. He's going to speak into it.

* * *

"What is it now?" He asks with frustration. His accent is thick and British. This man, whoever he is, sounds like he comes from London.

"**We saw the news report. It would seem you managed to contain the problem." **Replies the voice of an Eastern European man.

"Yes, the T Virus leak in Scotland has been brought under control. The population of the town was too heavily infected to just invoke a quarantine. I had to use the high powered explosive charges."

"**Despite the loss of a small community, the greater population of the United Kingdom remains safe from Bio Terrorism. With your contract fulfilled, your payment has been sent to the appropriate account."**

"Good. Then I'm free to leave with this Contract completed. Agen-"

"**Hold on a moment," **Says the Eastern European man. He stops his British associate in mid sentence.

"**We have something else for you. Not strictly business, more of an investigation..."**

"I don't investigate," Replies the British man quickly. "I intervene when a situation reaches a critical point, and I neutralise threats as need demands. I specialize in Containment, not investigation work."

"**Don't be so quick to turn this opportunity down. We've looked at the situation in depth, and compared it with some of the data in your PERSONAL file. We've found something which may interest you."**

"Oh really? Indulge me..."

"**Take a careful look at the woman in this picture. She may look rather familiar to you."**

When the picture pops up on the screen of his watch the young British man is taken by surprise. He squints at the photo in the darkness. It can't be her... It just can't be!

"No... That can't be Sherry... What the fuck did they do to her?"

"**Rest assured that we know as little as you do. The lead we DO have however, suggests that she is being held in a Tri Cell lab, which is located in Montreal, Canada."**

"I take it there's more to this situation than that. There always is some kind of underlying threat."

"**You are correct. They very lab she is believed to be in was locked down less than twelve hours ago. Since we have been monitoring the Bio Research activities of Tri Cell for quite some time, we want you do go in, and investigate the cause of the lock down."**

"What will I be given for my services this time? I'm not your lapdog..."

"**Double the standard contract fee, with danger payment included as standard. Also, if you find Sherry, you are free to do with her what you wish. HOWEVER, if she is contaminated, you must report to us immediately That is an ORDER!"**

"Hmph! I figured as much. So what should I do first?"

"**Ask no more questions, Agent. Be in Montreal within the next twenty four hours. Keep a low profile and be fully armed and prepared. We will contact you at the same time tomorrow with further instructions. Failure to comply will mean the cancellation of your contact."**

"Very well.. I'm leaving as we speak. Agent, out."

The young British man cuts communications. He then promptly dials a number into his cell phone.

Not wasting a moment, he puts the device to his ear, "Captain Stratford, turn this ship around. right now. We're heading back to London. I need to be at the airport within the next four hours. Top speed, I don't have time to spare."

Just quickly as he called, the Man hangs up again. He puts his phone away.

With a sigh the brown haired Brit looks into the moonlit night sky.

"Don't you worry Sherry. I'm coming to get you.. No way will I break my promise again..."

**End of chapter 4**

**

* * *

**

**Another chapter comes to a close! Just who is this mysterious Third Party? Will their Agent play an important part in things to come? Where did he come from? What is his connection to Sherry?**

**You'll have to keep reading if you want to find out. Rest assured though, he has a promise to keep, and a score to settle. Things are about to become much more complicated on ALL sides.**

**The next chapter is coming soon! See you all later!**


	5. The Agent

**Chapter 5: The Agent**

Chris and his team have just arrived outside the grounds of the security complex. It was from here that the lock down in the main Tri Cell complex was put into place.

Once again the phone in Chris' pocket begins to chime. With a groan he takes the cell out of his pocket to look at the caller ID.

**UNKNOWN...**

Redfield picks up, under the impression it's James again, "Talk to me."

"**Chris," Speaks James. "It's me."**

"I thought you weren't getting into contact with us until the lock down was taken offline?"

"**That's the thing... The doors to the security complex have been bypassed. Someone else is inside!"**

"Most of Tri Cell's systems are encrypted. How could they just disable the locks and walk in?"

"**I'm looking into that. Just be careful, all of you. You won't be alone in there."**

"Can you track the other intruder James?"

"**Through the camera systems? No. Whoever this person is, they're pretty well organized. My guess is they're carrying some kind of electronic jamming device. Whenever they get near a camera it becomes drowned in static."**

"So whoever it IS they want to keep a low profile. This sounds like a high end job, a professional. That, or they have a bag load of high tech gadgets."

"**Both of those things are more than likely, Chris. Given the circumstances I'll risk keeping our connection open. That way I can guide you through the complex."**

"Thanks James. I'll tell the others about the other trespasser. Chris, out."

Chris puts his phone away and heads over to the others. Claire and Leon are both leaned against the Land Rover checking the last of their equipment. Jill is checking over a printed map of the security complex.

"Okay," Chris starts. "That was James on the phone. We have a slight problem."

Leon puts his gun away so he can give his full attention to his comrade, "Problem? What kind?"

"An unidentified intruder in complex that arrived ahead of us. James is trying to track them but it's proving difficult."

"Here I was, thinking this would be the easy part," Jill rolls her eyes.

"Chris? Are we still going ahead as planned?" Asks Kennedy.

"We don't really have a choice," He replies. "The only thing we can do is act with extra care."

Claire is already walking ahead towards the entrance. She turns back to wave the others forward "This is ONE person. How much trouble can one person cause?"

Upon hearing her comment Jill and Chris look nervously at each other, "We've heard that too many times before," Sighs Jill

The group of four carefully head through the main entrance to the complex. Soon it's going to get dark.

* * *

Their surroundings change when they get inside the building. A long pristine white corridor with three doors on each side spans out ahead of the group, lit dimly by weak ceiling lights. At the far end of the corridor there's an elevator that goes below ground, into the three lower levels of the security complex.

They all stick together as a team to traverse the long corridor. Half way down something comes into sight which forces them to stop.

The body of a dead security guard is sprawled across the floor of the dimly lit corridor. With a slight curiosity building as to the cause of death, Chris aims his handgun at the corpse and moves closer to investigate. Warm blood is pooling on the ground below the corpse.

Seeing no obvious signs to bites or zombie like wounds, he kneels down and starts to check the body over.

"Jill," He calls. "Give me a hand here!"

"Okay!" She answers with a nod, quickly coming over to kneel at his side.

Jill begins to examine the dead man for anything of interest. Surely enough she does find something after a few moments, "Look... Here!"

"Entry points from bullet wounds?" Ponders Chris.

Jill carries on looking the body over, "It looks that way. One slightly below the heart and another through the throat. Instant death, no doubt about that.

Chris can't help but feel a little sorry for him, "Poor bastard. Gone... Just like that."

"Yeah.." Jill nods quietly. "I doubt he even saw it coming."

The eerie quiet in the corridor is broken when heavy footsteps begin to thud further down the corridor. All of four members of the team avert their attention from the dead man and turn to look in the general direction the sound is coming from!

* * *

A muscular figure is making a dash for the elevator! Judging by body build it's obviously a male. He's wearing a full sized leather coat. It's a brown one.

Leon begins to bolt down the corridor after him, "FREEZE!"

In response the man only starts to run quicker. As he gets closer to his goal the elevator door slides open with a resounding **PING. **It's almost like the man told it to be there...

Claire has joined Leon in the chase now. She's just a few metres behind him. Her heart is pounding like crazy because she's forcing herself to keep up with her comrade.

Leon is hot on the trail of his mysterious target. He's made it into the elevator now. If Kennedy doesn't do something fast he'll get away!

"I SAID STOP!"

At that very moment the Intruder decides to acknowledge his pursuers. He spins on his heels, hitting the 'DOWN' button on the elevator panel in mid turn. For the slightest moment Leon and Claire get a glimpse of his face.

His long wavy hair is a dyed dark brown shade, eyes deep blue, and his skin lightly tanned with a couple of small yet deep scars on show. His complexion is flawless, and judging by his facial features he's more than likely Western European, and in his mid twenties. The large coat he's wearing is doing a fine job at concealing any weapons or equipment he may be carrying.

The man fixes his gaze upon Claire as the elevator door slides shut.

For some strange reason she slows down slightly as her eyes meet with his. What could be wrong with her?

Leon isn't slowed down in the slightest. The second the heavy metal doors finish closing he impacts against them with a rather brutal **THUD.**

Kennedy sighs and turns back to face the others. "Damn it! He's heading down to Basement Level Two. He got away..."

Chris and Jill are jogging down the corridor to catch up with Claire and Leon. Deciding it's a good idea to check things out, Chris calls James again.

"It's me James. Did you get that on the cameras?"

There's a brief crackle on the line for a few seconds. It quickly clears so James can be heard again

"**Static stopped the camera systems in the corridor. I DID manage to get a clear picture of him the elevator though. He's heavily armed. From the look of things he's heading down to the Data Storage System. Level B2."**

"Is the security console to release the lock down located there?"

"**No. The security console is on Level BI. The floor above."**

Claire moves to the side of her older brother, "I'll go after him."

"You sure Claire?" The look Chris has on his face is one of worry.

Her response is a brief yet confident smile, "Trust me on this."

The look in her eyes is an odd one indeed. It's almost as if her mind is elsewhere while she speaks. Deep down Claire has a feeling she might know who the other mysterious intruder is...

"BE CAREFUL," Demands Chris.

"Aren't I always?" Claire bolts in the direction of the elevator. She calls it back up to their level with the press of a button on the panel. A few moments later it arrives with a **PING.**

Letting out the smallest sigh she steps inside and heads to Level B2. The feeling in her gut is telling her she has to find out the true identity of this man. Even is she's wrong she needs to know, for herself. She hasn't even seen the person she's thinking of six years now. She treated him like family, a younger brother.

* * *

Six long years... When she last saw HIM he was filled with so much hate and anger towards the world. The words still echo in her head. They haunt her with a grim prospect of what someone so important to her may have become.

Chris and Leon call the elevator back up once Claire has gone down to Level B2.

"Aright... Me and Leon are going to release the lock down," Chris gives Jill his spare radio.

She gives him a grateful nod in response, "I'll watch the entrance. If anyone else comes I'll give you a warning beforehand. You two watch yourselves down there. We have NO idea what could be waiting for us."

"You too," Chris replies.

The elevator goes down with a press of a button on the panel.

Jill is by herself for the moment. She holds her shiny handgun close and keeps watch. If anyone else comes in here she needs to give her comrades warning. They already have one unknown intruder wandering around in here with them. They could do without any more problems.

* * *

**Level B2: Data Storage**

The door to the elevator slides open. Before Claire's eyes lies a long brightly lit corridor which is coloured a pristine white. At the end of this corridor there is a single door. She steps out of the elevator. There's only one place he could be, inside that room. There's no way he's going to evade her. He couldn't possibly get away.

The only exit is back the way he came. He'd have to get past Claire to escape. There's no way in Hell she's going to let that happen.

She keeps on walking towards her goal. In just a few moments she'll have the answers that she seeks. Claire will know the truth about what happened to a young man that she held so close. Just like Sherry he meant the world to her.

* * *

**Inside the Data Storage Room**

The mysterious intruder clad in a leather coat is busy hacking one of the computers. What does he want with the information hidden inside the Tri Cell systems? Who is he? Why is he here?

He's hacking through the heavily encrypted protection systems like its a total cakewalk. The skills he has in bypassing computer security must be of the highest degree. Within a matter of moments he's cracked through the first and second levels of the security grid. Just a couple more and he'll have the data he's looking for.

Unknown to him, Claire will be bashing down the door in a little under a minute. He's locked it from the inside, but that won't hold her off for very long.

His chunky black wrist watch begins to beep loudly. There's an incoming call waiting for him. Without hesitation decides to answer whoever is contacting him. The time on his hands is very limited at best, and with his presence already detected he needs to get out fast!

With one hand still busy typing away on the keyboard he brings the watch closer to his face so he can speak into it, "Agent here. Go ahead." His strong London accent echo's through the room.

"**It's Lexy! Are you finished yet? We have very little time left here..."**

The woman on the line has a very strong yet feminine Russian accent. She more than likely comes from somewhere near Moscow.

"I'm almost there. We have a slight complication though. The BSAA are here. They managed to discover my presence."

"**Damn... That makes things more difficult for us.."**

"Not necessarily Lex. I should be able to outrun them. Can provide evac for me?"

"**Not a problem. I'm with Scott and Daniel as we speak. We can back you up."**

"Lock on to the internal tracker in Watch. I'll be there in ten minutes. Then in it's on to our next objective."

"**Loud and clear. We're heading to you now. Lexy out."**

With the call now finished he turns his full attention back to the computer screen.

"I need to hurry..."

The Agent keeps hacking the security encryptions like a man possessed. Not only did he arrive slightly behind schedule to the mission location, but he was also detected by Chris and his team. Two things he couldn't really afford to happen. Now his time to finish the job here is almost at a close!

"Got it!"

The unnamed man hits the enter key on the keyboard. Hopefully he's managed to bypass the security without hitting any of the alarms.

**Processing... Encryptions cracked.**

"Fuck yes. Time to finish what I came for," He connects his wrist watch to the computer tower using it's internally built USB link-up.

It would seem this watch of his is the equivalent of a small super computer. How did he even manage to obtain such technology?

**Classified file download commencing...**

"C'mon! Hurry up! I don't have much time..."

**Downloading... 11%**

The handle of the locked door behind the Agent begins to turn. It's Claire! After realising she can't get in, she fires a round at the lock! Luckily it manages to hold.

"Looks like they're on to me again."

**Downloading... 46%**

Another bullet punches into the lock! The door starts to give a little more. It isn't going to take Claire much longer to get inside. If the Agent has any hope of fulfilling his mission he needs to be FAST!

**Downloading... 79%**

"I have a job to do here. There's no way I'm getting held back by anyone... I have to know the truth behind all this."

The Agent takes a small circular charge out of his jacket and drops it near the door. It would seem that he has some kind of plan!

**Download Complete!**

He quickly removes the USB device from the computer. It retracts back into his watch with the single press of a button!

"Time to go baby!"

* * *

**CRASH!**

The door comes smashing down! Claire steps forward, her gun raised defensively.

"Don't move a muscle or I'll shoot you!" She yells.

The Agent raises his hands, "Fine... Fine! No need to raise your voice at me."

Claire jabs the gun into his back, "Turn around. Let me see your face."

"Consider it done, Claire..."

**BANG!**

A blinding flash of light fills the room. While blinded Claire has the gun forced out of her hands. The leather jacket clad Agent pushes past her, heading for the elevator. He's taken her gun!

Before Claire has even recovered from the blinding flash of light she hears the elevator door slide open again, "Going up," The Agent grins.

"WAIT!" Claire screams at the top of her voice.

"No can do..." The elevator door slides shut. He's got away!

It takes a Hell of a long time for Claire to regain her vision. When she finally does she can hear Jill's frantic voice over the comm link system.

"**We have a problem guys! There's a black helicopter coming in! It's not BSAA or Tri Cell! Get up here if you can! This could be trouble!"**

Claire immediately dashes towards the elevator and starts to press the button over and over again! Eventually it comes back down to her level. Could she be too late however? She throws herself inside and presses the 'Up' button on the panel!

"**He's making a run for it! Stop him! Jill, are you okay?" **Comes Leon's voice over the comm link.

With a ping the elevator door slides open again on the Ground Level.

The first thing Claire sees is her comrades chasing after the Agent. He's almost managed to escape through the front entrance. There's no doubt in Claire's mind that he must have succeeded in overpowering Jill. With little time to lose, Claire gives chase along with her friends!

* * *

All of them are running after him to the very best of their abilities. He's fast however, VERY fast. By the time the group have made it outside it's already too late to stop him from getting away.

The group see a black helicopter with a white Lion insignia swoop down from the skies!

The Agent is running towards the incoming chopper with all the might he has in his body

"CATCH!" Shouts a young woman who's stood upright, looking out the side of the chopper.

Since the chopper is flying very low at this moment in time Chris and his team get a half decent look at her.

She has a pale white skin tone complete with a flawless complexion. Another intense feature is her deep green eyes and long, curly bright blonde hair. Figure wise she is rather slender, yet blessed with intense curvy hips. Plus, an ample sized chest She looks in her mid twenties also, just like the Agent. She's clad in Brown combat pants with a black tank top and army style boots. Over the top of her clothing she's wearing a long fur coat. Around her neck is a shiny silver necklace. All in all, she's a very pretty young woman to behold.

She must be Lexy!

"Quickly! We need to go!"

A rope ladder drops down and the Agent leaps into the air to catch it as it swings past. He catches it with a firm grip from both hands, pulls himself up a little and hangs off the side of the chopper from the flimsy support device. The chopper ascends again, going high into the air.

The Agent looks down at Claire and Leon and gives them a rather warm glance each, almost as if he knows the pair.

He climbs up the ladder. With the help of Lexy he gets pulled into the chopper.

The chopper ascends further. In just a few short seconds Chris and his team start to lose sight of it. Then, it moves further and further into the distance until it's just s speck of flashing light in the night sky. The Agent has managed to escape...

Chris curses himself for not being faster, "He could have been a useful lead!"

"Where to now, Chris?" Jill holsters her handgun.

"To the Tri Cell building. Leon and I removed the lock down."

Claire looks away from the others. In her eyes there is a deep amount of hurt building...

"What about him?" Asks the younger Redfield sibling quietly.

Leon looks up into the sky. He did seem familiar... Oddly familiar for some reason...

"We haven't seen the last of him..." Kennedy Remarks

Chris is starting to look a little tired at this point, "Whether we have or we haven't, our next stop is the Tri Cell building. We need to rescue Sherry."

* * *

**On-board The Black Chopper**

The Agent is speaking to his shadowy employer through his wrist watch.

"- Yes... That is correct. I've managed to retrieve the information you were asking for. Now that I've fulfilled my end of the bargain to you, I'm heading to the Tri Cell building. I'm getting the girl out, regardless of what the result may be. I have PERSONAL stake in this one... Agent out."

He cuts off communications with his paymasters, climbing into the front seat of the chopper beside the pilot, "Aright Daniel... To the Tri Cell compound. We have a job to finish."

"Loud and clear buddy, heading there now," Replies his comrade and closest friend.

Though the identity of the Agent still remains shrouded in total mystery one thing is clear.

His single goal in this appears to be Sherry. What is his reason? Does he have any past connections to her? Why does he want to save her. The answers will become clear soon!

**End of chapter 5**

**Sorry it took me so long to update the story folks! Rest assured though, I'm back in the game and there many more chapters to come. Please review if you enjoyed it! Much more coming soon!**


	6. CONTINUED IN PART 2

**Hey there everyone! This little message has just been posted here to let you know that as of now, this section of the story named 'Part 1' has come to an official close. That is the bad news, and I'm sorry about that. Now however, I will give you some good news!**

**Given the recent release of Resident Evil 6, combined with a sudden surge in inspirational ideas, I will now be continuing on with the story in a new segment, presented in a new writing style. The new section which I'm going to name 'Wesker's Return Part 2' is up on my fanfiction account as we speak!**

**It's been two years since I wrote that, and since then, I've acquired much better writing software, and have become a much more competent and articulate writer in general! The new story will be told in the Third Person. It will also feature chapters that overlap and tell segments of the story from the viewpoints of different members of the cast.**

**For example, something will be happening in the same area with both Chris and Leon. The first chapter will tell you about how those events transpired from Chris' point of view, and the second chapter will have them being told by Leon.**

**So without further delay, thanks to all of you that have read this so far, and please go ahead to read its continuation in Wesker's Return PART 2! Sayonara, and goodbye! Also, do keep in mind this story has some very important plot elements and subtle undertones from my much earlier story, Fifth Survivor, so I suggest you go read that too!**

* * *

**ENJOY FOLKS!  
**


End file.
